


Super Present

by Moonstone_Plus



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, Costume Kink, Costumes, F/M, Making Out, Older Woman/Younger Man, Pool, Pool Party, Presents, Sex, Smut, Superheroes, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, dream woman, hidden identity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26743453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus
Summary: Carter Grant has turned eighteen and with his mother away, the boy decides to throw a pool party in order to celebrate. Despite inviting all of his friends, the true guest that he wanted was his once babysitter Kara Danvers. The woman who had quickly becoming his dream woman in the years that had followed. The teen hoping to get the best present of all, her.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Carter Grant
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Super Present

Kara sighed slightly as she walked into the Grant household for the first time in a fair while, having stayed away ever since Cat had left. Returning for one reason only, to celebrate the eighteenth birthday of one of her former babysitting charges. Cat’s youngest son, Carter. Who was currently staying in the house alongside his half-brother Adam.

Kara’s ex-boyfriend, but was promised by the younger Grant that he would stay away from her during the party.

She knew humans grew fast but the boy walking from the pool, slowly striding up the smooth stone slabs surely could not be Carter Grant. Water cascaded down ripped muscles, flowing down the smooth cleft between his six-pack then further through a steep v-line down into black shorts that gripped a pair of toned thighs. Pecs sharp enough to cut glass and dark chocolate nipples drew Kara’s eye, before the boy’s collarbone drew her eyes up to a wide, cocky grin. She and Carted locked eyes, and her look betrayed the awe.

He had grown up nicely.

Carter emerged from the pool like an Atlantian god, shimmering as the water flowed down his shredded body. Every inch was muscle, from his thick biceps down to his quads. The teenage adonis was packing a nice curve in the front, which Kara could see hardening at the sight of her. Apparently, the boy’s crush on her hadn’t gone away with age. A crush that she had found out about from Cat, after her ‘attempt’ at babysitting the boy. According to Cat, Kara was constantly requested to come look after him from that day.

In fact, the Kryptonian hadn’t realised she was looking through his shorts. Staring at his bare cock as it slipped in his skin-tight wet shorts. She tried willing herself to stop, but it was thick and sexy. Just like the rest of him. Both their hearts beat in her ears the closer Carter came. Listening to the water drop onto the ground, the slap of his feet on the stone, his heart, his cock throbbing. By the time he spoke it was like a cannon right to her ear. 

“Carter!” Kara jumpedin shock and recognition. He was standing five feet away from her, thumbs hooked into his shorts and grinning wickedly. She was flustered just looking at him. Technically naked.

That sexy grin, something that only enhanced his looks in the mind of the Kryptonian. It crossed his face as he beamed: “Kara! You came!”

“And you…” She glanced down too fast for even Barry Allen to notice, “Grew… W-who said you could do that?”

Her awkward joke almost killed the moment.

“That seems to be the question of the day.” Carter chuckled, moving closer in order to hug the girl. Kara shivered from the water on his body. She could feel his length press into her leg, and quickly noticed he was taller, too. She remembered him being so small and meek. Carter broke the hug, “Did you bring clothes for the pool?”

“Uh, no… sorry, I didn’t realise it was a pool party.” Thankfully there weren't any kids squealing around the pool. Her poor sensitive ears couldn’t handle that.

With a teasing sparkle in his eye, Carter responded: “You could borrow one of mom's suits… or just remove some clothing. No one here would mind. Decided not to invite any kids.”

Kara glanced around. Sure enough there were boys and girls all around his age, all shirtless and in bikinis. Some muscular boys, some thin ones, a few girls sitting around staring at said boys and boys staring back. A good few eyes on her and Carter as well. She felt like she was the only adult around. Awkwardly, she chuckled at Carter. Getting half naked in front of a bunch of high school kids didn’t seem like a very Supergirl thing to do. But he was obviously as hard as steel and staring at her hard, biting his lip. Kara could almost feel the adrenaline and hormones pumping through his veins.

She looked the boy up and down again. Ripped, beyond sexy. Despite having men twice his age she still felt like she wanted everything on Carter’s body. She’d argue he was bigger than almost all the men she had slept with. How he fit that into a tiny pair of swimming trunks was beyond even Kara.

Unaware that Carter had another outfit ready for the pool if she didn’t react to this one, that was even harder to fit into.

“Are… you sure? I mean, It might be a little revealing, don’t you think?” She adjusted her glasses. 

“Look around, Kara! You won’t be showing anything that others aren’t…” Carter smiled, pointing at some of his female friends.

“You can say that again…” Kara muttered a little too loud, casting her X-ray vision around. Plenty of raging hard boys around the pool and dripping wet girls. They were a ticking time bomb of hormones. “Maybe I’ll borrow a suit from your mom? I mean, Cat was my boss and she wouldn’t mind. Right?”

“I’ll just tell her I lent it to one of my friends, it wouldn't be the first time.” Carter chuckled, before asking with a twinkle in his eye: “Shall I lead you to my mother’s bedroom?”

Kara smiled, “That would be very kind of you, birthday boy.”

Carter grinned as he took the lead and walked, letting Kara see every bit of him from behind. A view that the girl found herself taking in and enjoying, blushing as she watched his ass flex inside of the shorts. Looking down granted the perfect view of his oddly small butt, the toned cheeks a nice curve and muscular features.

The reporter gulped as she finally followed the younger boy, wondering if she would be tortured with the look for the whole duration of the party.

They went inside where there were plates of food and soft music thumped in from outside. Nobody was in the darkened home, so they cut through with ease right upstairs. The whole time Carter kept adjusting himself, unable to stop grinning. Meanwhile Kara could perv on the teenage boy with ease, seeing right through his shorts. She was so distracted by his sexy ass that when they got to the second story, she allowed Carter to lead not into Cat’s room, but to his. 

“Just remembered, I’ve got a MUCH better suit you can wear, Kara… Take a seat, I’ll get it!” Carter guided Kara to the bed then went to his dresser. After some digging inside he pulled out a very small outfit that looked nothing like a swimsuit.

It was a tiny blue tee emblazoned with the Kryptonian symbol for hope, the grand red-and-yellow S. It wouldn’t come down over Kara’s breasts to begin with, one of the smallest crop tops Kara had seen. Along with that a short red skirt that made Kara’s own skirt look like a gown. Hanging off his finger, for a dash of colour, or lack thereof, were a simple black pair of panties with the bat symbol on them. This looked more slutty than one of her initial test outfits.

“C-Carter! How- Why do you have this!” Kara asked incredulously despite already able to guess the likely answer for a boy his age.

Carter’s grin returned as he set it on the bed. “I know what I like.”

“And you want me to wear this? In front of your friends?”

Snorting, the teenager moved to the door. Then very slowly, he closed it. “Hell to the no. A beauty like you is for my eyes only, Kara.”

“C-Carter? W-Wha-” Kara began, her mind blanking as she processed her former babysitting charge’s words. The sound of him locking the door filling her ears.

“Try it on, Kara. It’ll be like my birthday present, since you… didn’t get me anything,” Carter flashed a smile then pulled out his desk chair. Sitting in it, he leaned back to watch her stand and stutter. The blonde’s eyes flashed over to the suit, then back at him. Staring at the massive slab of meat between his legs; So long, with pulsing veins along its shaft. On the thin side but still damn impressive. “Please?”

“I uh… did bring you a present…” Kara blushed, a present that seemed a little childish based on what the muscular stud was asking for.

As if he heard nothing, Carter motioned to the outfit. The batman panties and incredibly slutty supergirl outfit Kara had no idea even existed. She felt a little strange just looking at it. 

“W-Where did you get this?” Kara questioned, the woman planning on doing something about it. She didn’t want such slutty versions of her image out there.

“Online,” Carter said. “Put it on, beautiful?”

“I-I don’t know about this Ca-Carter… your mom would kill me…”

“That implies she knows, or even cares,” He chuckled, lifting the panties by his toe and offering it to Kara. She took it with a deep sigh. “You’re going to look like a goddess. Trust me!”

“Why Batwoman, thought you were a Supergirl boy?” Kara found herself a little jealous.

Licking his lips, Carter shrugged. “Can’t I add a little black into all that blue?”

Kara blushed as she looked down and noticed every bit of Carter’s enjoyment at her getting into the outfit. “A-Are you going to turn around?”

“Nope.”

This had Kara’s blush only getting redder but also a little more turned on about the now hot Carter Grant wanting this. So, at long last, Kara untied the cord to her blouse then turned around to slip it up from her pale body. She was in amazing form, with a toned yet juicy ass and curved hips. Kara unclasped her bra effortlessly and it slipped away onto the floor. Carter sat up in pure awe, able to just see hints of her breasts. Moreso when she leaned over to take the Supergirl crop top, then struggled to fit such a tight fit on. It left the underside of her breasts fully on display, everything below the nipples.

Carter gnawed his lip, moaning, and let a hand cradle his cock. Squeezing its shaft as he watched Kara lower her skinny jeans next. Admiring that little butt and the thin, red panties that failed to hide anything from his lustful eye. This was everything that he had been craving since he had met the beautiful girl. Thankfully she lowered those, too, and he got the real view of a half naked Kara Danvers. At least until one leg rose up then stepped into the black panties, followed by the other. Sliding those up so slow he could have sworn she was teasing him.

Hearing the boy’s heart race and cock growing harder, if that was possible, was making Kara drip. Already the Batwoman panties were soaked through. There was just something about the younger stud craving her so much, that had the superhero’s own hormones racing. Though it would be a waste of time based on both their rising lusts, she slipped into the skirt. It didn’t come down over her ass, and barely had enough coverage for her pussy.

“Y-You look even hotter then I imagined.” The now adult boy whispered as he took in the view. 

“It’s really…” Kara turned around, showing off her perky breasts and every detail of her amazing body. “Tight.”

“You look even hotter then Supergirl…” Carter smiled, as he moved closer to her dream girl. The horned up boy fighting to urge not to reach out and take the beauty right there.

“O-oh you want Supergirl?” Kara’s nerves were high, but something compelled her to give the stud a show. She took off the glasses and threw her hair back, then raised the hand in her usual flight pose. Hoping he didn’t realise just who she was, wearing such a dirty outfit.

“I want both of you…” He purred, running his hand through his curly brown locks as his cock throbbed from the tightly dressed woman in front of him. Biting his lip, the boy’s eyes travelled up all over her body, following her toned legs, the curve of Kara’s hips up to her tightly hugged breasts, then up until her hand. “You look… just like her, too. That’s so hot, Kara.”

“Thank God,” Kara whispered. She lowered her arm. “So what now, birthday boy?”

“I want something that I’ve wanted since you babysat for me…” Carter revealed, despite his cock throbbing for her attention. He wanted her lips first. “Kiss me, Kara…”

Kara froze, “You’re ki-kidding me, right? You’re still just a kid,”

“Kara… I’m eighteen.” Carter attempted, he wanted her badly.

“Fine but… just one.” Kara couldn’t deny it, she wanted to kiss him. 

The superhero strutted over to Carter Grant before pushing him back in the chair and straddling his wet, muscular body. Both hands on his pecs, feeling their firmness before her crotch lowered onto his. Feeling Carter’s hardness, then leaning in to give him a deep kiss. Thinking that he deserved a good kiss for his birthday, letting it slip into a make out as their lips locked together and both of their hands started exploring. Carter moaned into the kiss, grinding upwards as he got the kiss of his dreams. His hardened length grinding up against the barely covered older woman.

His hand travelled from Kara’s hip down to the back of her thigh where the boy caressed her gently, sliding his fingers up and down her soft flesh. After all, she was palming his pecs and using her thumbs to brush his nipples. All the while kissing him hard, letting slip moans into his lips. Their lips parted enough to let the younger boy slip his tongue into Kara’s inviting mouth. The boy’s eighteenth birthday only got better by the minute, as their tongues finally met and wrestled within the older woman’s mouth.

“Mmph…” Carted leaned back in his chair, kissing Kara hard and coiling around her tongue. Pulling her deeper into the well of passion, while his hand moved up to grab her ass. Feeling her moan into him louder, making her pussy hot on his dick.

Much to the disappointment of the teenager, Kara took this as a sign to break their kiss. Smiling at the eighteen-year-old birthday boy, as she pulled herself from his lap.

“W-wait where are you going?” Carter asked, disappointed.

Kara grinned down at the boy. “You got your kiss, big boy.”

“I… was kind of expecting, like, some happy ending action?” Carter ran a hand through his hair, while the other squeezed his dick.

“Carter!” Kara blushed, struggling to not look down at the younger boy’s bulged out shorts. Her mind unable to process the idea of Carter having a ‘happy ending’, still seeing the young cutie she babysat.

Carter palmed his cock right in front of Kara, letting her see its size trapped in his wet shorts. “C’mon, tell me you don’t want this! You’ve been staring since you got here! I can show you it fully if you want?”

Kara’s mouth ran dry. She could already see his dick, and that perky ass. It was impossible to deny that she wanted it from the second he walked out of that pool, staring at the piece of meat swinging between Carter’s legs. Kara didn’t realise she was nodding at him until Carter was undoing his shorts.

“Well it might be my birthday but you can have a present…” Carter teased as he lowered his shorts. The teen having gone commando in hopes that someone would give him a pleasurable gift.

“God it’s…” Kara lowered to her knees in front of it, admiring the length. Such a big cock for a teenager, a massive length that would peek out from both his hands. “And what should I do with it…?”

Running fingers through her silky blonde hair, Carter guided Kara closer to his dick. Its intimidating length tapped her soft cheek. “Suck it, beautiful. I want supergirl’s throat wrapped around my cock.”

“T-To bad she’s not here…” Kara blushed, hoping that her being dressed up like this wasn’t accidentally giving her secret away to the horned up chiseled stud.

“Kaaaara…” Carter thumped his heavy dick on the sexy girl. “Come on, let’s see how deep I get!”

“Oh god…” Kara’s blush only grew at the thought of Carter’s young cock deep inside of her. This wasn’t the day she had been expecting from her former quiet innocent babysitting charge. She let the boy guide her lips to his tip. This wasn’t the first cock she’d taken, nor quite the biggest, so when Kara’s lips opened Carter got the full package: With one swift gulp, Kara swallowed the length of his dick and buried her nose in the boy’s crotch.

Carter bucked up with a husky grunt, holding Kara there on his dick. Throbbing in her warm, wet throat as the walls closed in on him. “HOLY SHIT! KARA, what the fuck-? How did you… mm, my fucking god…”

Kara decided not to answer about her practice on the far lengthier Barry Allen, and instead began to work on giving the eighteen-year-old boy the best president in his young life. Bobbing up and down the full length, taking long strides on Carter’s delicious cock. Sliding her tongue upwards along its shaft, feeling how the boy throbbed before sliding back down and letting the tip pierce her throat on the way down.

Grunting as the older woman sucked him off, Carter pushed Kara’s head down until buried in her throat. Sliding in and out of her pillowy lips, feeling Kara’s tongue swirling around the shaft or flicking his flared tip.

“Ungh, fuck yes,” He melted into the chair. Her blowjob skills were amazing, taking his cock with ease. It got better when Kara got back to the tip and began quick, short bobs on it. Using her soft lips and trained tongue to suck the hunky boy. “Best gift of the day, Kara! Oh man, swallow it!”

Despite being a little confused about why, Kara wasn’t happy with just being the best gift of the day and lowered down. Engulfing every last inch of Carter Grant’s lengthy shaft until the boy’s untamed curly brown pubic bush was tickling against her. Her tongue poking past her lips in order to tease the boy’s young ball sac, as she sucked on the shaft. Slowly returning to bobbing on the slightly thinner than average length.

“Tastes pretty good,” She moaned, wrapping a hand around his shaft and furiously pumping it. Squeezing with a little more strength than needed, making his eyes roll back. No sound escaped the boy, in a world all of his own. She pressed a thumb in, too, making it all the better.

Deciding to torture the birthday boy a little, Kara decided to do a move that had Barry nutting faster and pulled off the teenager’s length. Despite the boy releasing a light whine, she ran her tongue down the length before capturing his young balls in her mouth and beginning to work on teasing them with her tongue.

“Oh my god-!” Feeling her tongue swipe under his balls before lifting one into her lips, Carter melted back into his chair. Groaning with sheer pleasure, letting Kara pump his meaty dick and suck the sweaty balls. He hadn’t imagined that Kara would be this good.

The boy’s moans only continued as the woman’s tongue gave each of his young balls some attention before licking right back up the length until she reached the mushroom head of his circumcised cock. Frenching the tip for a few moments, her tongue teasing the slit before slowly letting the length slide right back into her mouth and down her throat once more.

“Fuck… you’re gonna make me cum!” He roared, pushing Kara down its length, fucking deep into her warm tunnel. She moved faster, somewhat eager to taste the younger version of human cum. If Carter’s was anything like Barry’s then she might come back for more. She didn’t respond, only began to suck on the curly haired young stud harder. Letting Carter know exactly what she was after, and it only had the eighteen-year-old throbbing more. “Oh f-fuck… Kara…”

That was it for Carter, who bucked up and throbbed before shooting a thick rope of cum. She swallowed that with ease, but the more he flooded her throat the harder it became to swallow. Pumping Kara’s throat full of hot just legal cream, emptying his balls inside her and holding Kara down. Making sure not a drop leaked from her soft lips, needing the blonde to swallow every drop.

“Nnn… swallow my fucking load, sexy. God, you’re so hot!” Carter could feel her throat flex with every gulp of cum.

Once Carter had finished shooting his load, Kara eased off with a pop. Letting a strand of her former babysitting charge’s cum run down her chin as she broke apart from the saliva slick cock.

“That was… hotter than it should have been,” Kara blushed, letting the cum trickle down her throat.

“Y-you were amazing…” Carter blushed.

“So, I guess you enjoyed your present?” A finger traced up along Carter’s dick, which was still hard.

“Don’t tell me it’s over… I haven’t got the chance to enjoy the other part of my present!” Carter purred, his hormones back in full control as he reached out and began to lightly feel up his dream woman.

“Y-You still want more?” Kara asked nervously as she knew what was the likely thing the hormone addled teenager would want.

“I want all of you Kara, have for years…” Carter admitted, standing to move closer to the woman. His hands gravitated to Kara’s hips, pulling her closer, feeling his supergirl’s body pressed against him; Her breasts were so firm and ass so malleable, squishing between his strong fingers. Leaning forward, the youngster pressed his lips against the older woman. “God you are so beautiful…”

Kissing him softly, Kara let out a soft moan. She melted into his muscular chest, lightly running her nails along Carter’s muscles. “Y-your friends are looking for you,”

She could hear them mumble about him, any of the boys that weren’t making out with girls.

“Let them, this party was never about hanging out with them. It was to bring you here, Kara…” Carter admitted, deepening the kiss. He wasn’t going to be distracted from his dream woman. His fingers slipped under the skirt and hooked into the soaking wet panties. Gently tracing up and down her pussy, rubbing the wet slit. 

“Mmmmph! C-carter…” Kara gasped as the boy rubbed her pussy. 

“You have no idea how many times I’ve pictured you like this…” Carter purred, using the tip of his finger to tease her clit.

“Y-you have…?” She stammered, unsure how one teenage boy managed to make her feel weaker than ever. His fingers hooked in then pulled her panties aside, revealing the dripping pink hole for his fingers to massage, running them up and down the length of her warm hole. “Carter… mmm!”

Carter pulled the blonde down onto him again, this time his lips wrapped around Kara’s neck. Lightly sucking at her warm, tender skin while the fingers rubbed her vigorously. The other hand, however, attracted up along her hips then into the crop top. Finally holding her breast, feeling the softness cupped in his palm. Carter moaned from the soft pillow squishing between his fingers, and the hard nipple poking his palm.

“So hot…” He murmured. Squeezing her breast then hooking two fingers that shoved inside Kara.

“M-more!” Kara begged, finger herself unable to muster any sort of resistance.

“Oh? Tell me what you want Kara?” Carter purred, loving that his dream woman was begging for him. The ego of the young eighteen-year-old growing. His fingers pushed steadily deeper inside her hot tunnel, wiggling and stretching her.

Kara leaned on the boy as his fingers worked her over. “F...fuck… Fuck me, Carter!”

“If that’s what you want…” Carter responded, licking his lips while grinning widely. For his eighteenth birthday, he was getting exactly what he craved. The chance to fuck his dream woman. 

He wasn’t going to waste this present.


End file.
